


Bańki mydlane

by enntsu



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 12:20:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18850951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enntsu/pseuds/enntsu
Summary: Gdzie Nico nie może spać.





	Bańki mydlane

Bańki.

Malutkie, kolorowe wytwory mydła i wody unosiły się nad Obozem Herosów i przykuwały wzrok syna Hadesa. Były śliczne, a przy tym strasznie delikatne, łatwe do zniszczenia. Niedotykalne, uchwytne jedynie dla oka i tylko na jakiś czas.

Piękne, acz samotne, bo i siebie samych dotknąć nie mogą. Smutne — pomyślał Nico. Jedynie księżyc oświetlał swym słabym blaskiem jego twarz, gdy szedł przez obóz. Jego bose stopy bezszelestnie dotykały ziemi, gdy zbliżał się do drugiego chłopaka.

Will Solace siedział na ziemi. W nocy, gdy jedynym oświetleniem był delikatny blask księżyca, jego skóra zdawała się o wiele jaśniejsze, jedynie cienie pod oczami pozostały brzydkie i ciemne, niczym izofir.

— Nie możesz spać? — Nico wzdrygnął się, gdy usłyszał głos Willa. Zacisnął dłonie na swojej koszuli i niepewnie pokiwał głową. — Dlaczego?

Dlaczego?

Bo czuł się beznadziejnie. Bo czuł natychmiastową potrzebę zwierzenia się komuś, ale nie miał pojęcia, kto byłby w stanie wysłuchać go i nie pytać, nie oceniać i nie dawać głupich rad. Potrzebował kogoś, kto w kompletnym milczeniu będzie słuchał, ale jednocześnie będzie żywą istotą.

— A ty? — spytał.

Spodziewał się czegoś w stylu „nie odpowiada się pytaniem na pytanie". Dostał śmiech i kolejne bańki, które niesione przez wiatr wyminęły go i pofrunęły w stronę obozu.

— Lubię noce takie, jak ta — wyznał w końcu Will. — Gdy jest cicho i spokojnie, gdy można w spokoju usiąść, popatrzeć na gwiazdy i...

— I robić bańki mydlane? — wtrącił Nico, a potem niepewnie usiadł obok Willa.

— Dokładnie.

— Są śliczne.

— Prawda? — Przez chwilę milczeli wpatrzeni w nie. — Więc? Co z tobą? — spytał w końcu Will. — Czemu jeszcze nie śpisz?

— To...

— Skomplikowana i bardzo długa historia?

— Tak.

— Mów.

— Co?

— No mów. Opowiedz o tym, co cię dręczy. Wtedy poczujesz się lepiej. — Ich spojrzenia na moment skrzyżowały się, a Nico westchnął ciężko.

— Tylko... nie przerywaj, jasne?

— Oczywiście. Będę grzecznie i w kompletnej ciszy słuchał twojej historii.

— I... i nie przestawaj robić kolejnych baniek! Bo pójdę.

— Dobrze, dobrze. — Will zaśmiał się, patrząc na to, jak policzki drugiego chłopaka pokrywają się czerwienią.

A Nico zaczął mówić. Wpatrzony w bańki, opowiadał o swojej przeszłości, o wszystkich lękach, a w pewnym momencie zapytał:

— Myślisz, że to, co mówię jest głupie? — Zerknął na Willa, a widząc jego minę dodał szybko: — Odpowiedz. Możesz mówić.

— A więc myślę, że nie. Każdy z nas ma jakieś zmartwienia, smutki i koszmary z przeszłości. To normalne. Ludzkie, nie głupie.

— I nie masz wrażenia, że przesadzam?

— Nie.

— I myślisz, że inni... odpowiedzieliby, jak ty?

— Oczywiście.

Nico uśmiechnął się łagodnie i opowiadał dalej.

Nad ranem rozłożył się na ziemi. Przetarł oczy i ziewnął.

— I jak?

— Chyba lepiej? — Wzruszył ramionami. — Tak odrobinkę, ale to wciąż nie koniec.

— Tej nocy też tutaj będę — powiedział Will i zerknął sugestywnie na syna Hadesa.

— A więc przyjdę, tylko...

— Tylko?

— Tej nocy ty też coś mi o sobie opowiesz.

— W porządku.


End file.
